


Famous Last Words

by fringeperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Old Fic, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: The unassuming sentence that changes history and sets the world on its ear. No one knows what events may follow because of this action, not even the instigator. All the same, the world will turn.~Originally posted in '11
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Famous Last Words

Harry sat in a Gringotts office with a goblin who was well versed in legal matters. Just last night he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after having run from his relatives' house, and since then had done a little bit of thinking. Alright, a _lot_ of thinking, and now he had just finished explaining his thoughts to the goblin legal expert.

"Voldemort at eleven, basilisk at twelve, nigh murderously negligent relations," the goblin grumbled as he sought for a fresh quill in the bowels of his desk drawer, having snapped the last one between his clawed fingers. "Manipulative old men who don't understand common sense or the value of life, crazed murderers on the loose, ministry idiots, dementors to be on school grounds," he continued darkly.

Finally finding a fresh quill, the goblin fixed his beady gaze on the boy.

"Am I entitled to create a will before reaching my majority?" Harry asked politely.

"You are," the goblin answered. "And given your circumstances, Mr Potter, I would say that it is highly advisable. With Sirius Black on the loose and rumoured to be out for _your_ head specifically, to say nothing of the life-threatening situations that crop up around you, whether by design or unfortunate circumstances, yes. I am inclined to strongly recommend you compile a will. For it to be full and comprehensive, I also recommend that we go over the total of your assets. It wouldn't do for something important to be squabbled over simply because it was forgotten in your will after all."

Harry nodded his understanding. "That sounds perfectly sensible," he agreed.

The boy had no idea how life-changing simply going to Gringotts that day to write out his will would turn out to be. Not just _his_ life, either...


End file.
